Revelation
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Rating for lang. Joe has a revelation about his relationship after Eddie takes matters into his own hands. Cupcakes will likely be unhappy


Author's Note: I own nothing! This is something that came to me while trying to coax the muse into finishing my other story.

**Eddie's POV**

I knocked on the door of my wife's cousin who also happened to be one of my oldest friends in the world and saw the door swing open to reveal Stephanie. She looked tired, there were bags under her eyes and she looked like she lost weight. "Hey Eddie" then she noticed the white pastry bag in my hand "did you bring donuts?"

"Yeah Steph I did." We sat down at her dining room table and ate the Boston Creams in the bag and drank the coffee I brought. I decided it was time for a conversation "A lot of your friends are worried about you." She tried to speak and I held up my hand to stop her "Let me finish. Even Vinnie asked what was going on so tell me what's wrong."

I watched her emotions fly across her and finally she looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "I know I need to make a decision Eddie and it's killing me. I care deeply about Joe but I don't want to be housewife and mother. He is constantly on my case about my job, my friends, and my inability to cook and then he wonders why I won't marry him. In all honesty it would be nice if he asked me to marry him instead of telling me to marry him." She stopped and took a breath before continuing. "Then there is Ranger. I have no idea what he thinks most of the time. He tells me he loves me but then uses qualifiers like 'we all love you' or 'in my own way' but then he says things like 'my love comes with a condom not a ring' or 'I don't do stupid things like marriage or pregnancy' or my favorite 'my life doesn't lend itself to relationships.' Lately he doesn't use the qualifiers, does that mean things have changed? A couple of years ago he sent me back to Joe to 'fix things' but he continues to kiss me. I never really thought about getting married again or having children but I think I want that with Ranger. He's the only one who's ever broken my heart."

I was pretty shocked she was so open about it. "Stephanie I think you know what to do but you're afraid of getting hurt. Did you ever think that maybe Ranger feels the same way? You have a history with Morelli and you always seem to go back to him. What would Ranger think other than you were not serious about your feelings for him? Are you afraid of being hurt or are you afraid of disappointing Helen Plum?"

She gasped and I saw the anger flash in her eyes "How dare you?"

"I'm your friend and I dare because I want to see you happy. Are you in love with either one of them? If not, set them both free and find someone you are in love with." I got up and left her sitting there. I know she's angry with me but I want to see her happy and she's not happy.

A week later I pulled up to the scene of another Stephanie car disaster. I saw her car burning and Steph had her arms wrapped around herself and she looked miserable. I walked up to her as Joe began another rant. I watched Steph cringe and saw her try to climb into herself. I couldn't believe she allowed him to speak to her that way. I would never speak to my wife that way.

I drove to Rangeman and picked up a disc from Tank. Twenty minutes later I walked into Joe's office and asked him "Does Steph seem like something is bothering her?"

Joe looked at me like I was nuts "No Eddie. She's fine even after she destroyed another car. I don't know why she insists on doing a job that she's unqualified for when she can marry me and stay at home."

I was shocked but I had to try to get through to him. "Jesus you are completely clueless. I handed him the disc and said watch this and listen closely to what you hear."

I brought a chair over to the other side of the desk and watched the video I shot with the button camera Tank loaned me. The video showed Joe screaming and waving his hands around while Stephanie looked like she would cry or die from embarrassment. The audio was really good and I watched his face as the words he spoke came back to haunt him "Christ Cupcake how can you be so stupid. You destroyed another car. You're the most incompetent bounty hunter that ever existed. If you would just marry me you could stay at home and have my babies then you would finally make your mother happy. I had to drink Pepto Bismal just to deal with this situation. I mean it's not like it doesn't happen once a month. You are a total fuck up, when will you learn?"

I watched Joe cringe as he heard his words. I don't think he ever realized how he sounded or what he was doing to her. The video ended and we sat there for a few minutes before he finally said "I never realized that's how it sounded. I mean no wonder she always gets upset with me and won't marry me. I never even ask I just tell her. We don't belong together do we?"

"No Joe you don't. I like you and Steph both but you'd be miserable together if you married. I want both of you to be happy" I said as I walked out of the office.

**Joe's POV**

Eddie really opened my eyes with that video. I had a feeling he had help from Rangeman but I knew Ranger was out of town on one of his missions. I knew what I had to do so I picked up the phone and dialed "Hey Cupcake, we need to talk…"


End file.
